


赫海《偷情》

by kimsoo0415



Category: Leedonghae - Fandom, leehyukjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsoo0415/pseuds/kimsoo0415
Summary: 【夫目前犯】（其实并没有真的看到）【dirty talk】





	1. 偷情

【偷情警告】  
【dirty talk】

刚从国外留学归来的李赫宰，在第二天就被表哥朴正洙带去参加某位商界巨贾的六十大寿的生日晚宴，美其名曰帮助他熟悉熟悉环境，扩展一下人脉，但李赫宰知道这个表哥只是单纯的不想看着他在家里逍遥自在。

至少这里的香槟还不错。李赫宰站在宴会的角落，看着寿星在台上致词，就在他即将判定这是一个冗长、无聊和充满虚情假意的夜晚时，那个Omega出现了。

那是一个年轻的男性Omega，他有着一双食草动物般，鹿一样的眼睛。

李赫宰几乎无法将目光从那个Omega身上移开，漂亮的Omega被他的Alpha搂在怀里，乖巧的与其他客人相互问候，鞠躬，微笑，或是点头致意，也许还会说上几句，谈到开心时，他会笑着靠在Alpha的怀里，然后Alpha会在他的Omega额头印上一个吻。

这个Omega真是从头到脚都非常符合李赫宰的胃口，真可惜他已经名花有主了。但就在那个Omega一个不经意的转身时，两个人的视线对上了，谁都没有移开，至少有5秒钟，或许更久。李赫宰知道，他会有机会的。

“那是金希澈。看看他那张脸，谁能想到他是个Alpha，那时候所有人都以为他会分化成Omega。” 朴正洙不知道从什么地方出现，能把李赫宰拉来跟他一起受罪，这让他的心情非常好，朴正洙顺着李赫宰的视线看过去， “他是金氏的现任掌权人，走，我带你过去认识一下，我们关系还不错。”

真是感天动地，朴正洙竟然还记得他带李赫宰来的“真实”目的。不过李赫宰乐得跟在朴正洙的后面，他正好需要一个接近Omega的理由。

朴正洙先是向金希澈介绍了李赫宰是一个如何优秀的海外归来的年轻才俊，然后又向李赫宰介绍了金希澈是多么的年少有为，又是一番客套之后，李赫宰终于知道了Omega的名字。

“这位是我的丈夫。” 金希澈再一次亲吻了Omega的额头，Omega的手挽着金希澈的手臂，两个人的无名指上带着有微小差别的同款对戒。

“你好，我是李东海。” Omega甜美的笑着，用与对待其他客人同样的笑容跟李赫宰打了招呼，好似刚才对视根本没有发生过。

四个人也算是相谈甚欢，直到一整杯香槟全部洒在了李赫宰的西装外套上。侍者有些郁闷，明明是这位客人自己撞上来的，但他却不得不道歉，好在这位客人比较好说话。

“请问这里有休息室之类的地方吗？我自己整理一下就好。”

拒绝了侍者带路的好意，李赫宰自己来到二楼侍者所说的房间，一个不是很大的休息室，李赫宰没急着清理自己的西装，他来到房间的阳台，晚风微凉，从这里能欣赏城市灯火通明的夜景，但欣赏夜景也不是他的目的，他在等待着些什么，等待着——

“我想或许您需要一些帮助。”

Omega站在房间的门口，手里拿着一块浸过水的手帕， “Alpha总是不擅做这些。” 李东海这样说着，就好像他真的是来帮助李赫宰处理外套，但处理污渍是不需要关门的，‘咔哒’一声轻响，房间的门被反锁。

“非常感谢。”

李赫宰坐在沙发上，李东海坐到他的旁边，轻轻擦拭着李赫宰外套上的酒渍，两个人的距离很近，李东海的手臂会不经意间挨上李赫宰的大腿，像是不小心的动作，李赫宰开始闻到空气中逐渐浮现的草莓味，李东海的信息素像他的人一样甜美。

真的很难想象，世界上会有一个这样的Omega，无论是身材、长相、声音，都是如此符合李赫宰的喜好，尤其是这信息素，酸甜的草莓味，李赫宰闭上眼睛深深嗅了一口，他开始故意释放自己的信息素。

清酒与草莓的味道交织在一起，又甜又辣，李东海不是Beta，这样浓郁的信息素他不可能闻不到，但是他就像没闻见一样，微微低着头，专心于李赫宰的外套，他的睫毛很长，随着眨眼的动作轻轻颤抖，如果不是他的耳颈后已经开始泛红，李赫宰几乎都要被他骗到了。

曾经的李赫宰自认为自己的自制力很强，跟那些其他动不动就要日天日地的Alpha不一样，但他没想到自己也有被Omega勾引到沉不住气的一天，甚至这个Omega什么露骨的动作都没做，就只是坐在那里释放了一点信息素而已。

李赫宰有些气恼，该死的外套被他脱掉扔到一边，李赫宰拉着这个‘罪魁祸首’Omega的手腕，将他推到压在并不是很宽敞的沙发上，而李东海的表情是诧异的、慌乱的：

“你要做什么？李先生，请您别这样——”

李赫宰低头亲了李东海，而后者没有拒绝这个吻，任凭李赫宰的舌头划过自己的唇齿，掠夺呼吸，连两个人都动情的气喘。当这个吻结束时，李东海的表演再次开始，他衣衫凌乱的被压在沙发上，嘴唇红肿，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着李赫宰，又看了看自己无名指上的戒指：

“求您了，别这样，我已经结婚了。”

西八，这真是个要命的妖精。

“你的Alpha不能满足你吗？嗯？”

李赫宰的手从李东海的衬衫下摆探进去，触摸到的皮肤的手感比想象中还要好，他摸上李东海胸前的两点挑逗，很快就使它们挺立起来，李东海裸露在外面的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度泛上一层艳丽的粉色。

然后李赫宰的手指向下，把李东海的裤子褪到大腿，果不其然摸到李东海双腿间已经湿滑一片，他用手指蘸取了一点液体，两根手指在李东海面前分开，中间有一条银丝相连。

“看看你，你的Alpha就没教过你怎么把腿夹好吗？你流的水都快把沙发弄湿了。”

李东海一副被蹂躏的可怜样子，然后他被拎了起来，摆成一个双腿打开背对李赫宰跪在沙发上的姿势，他嘴上叫着什么“不要”“别这样”之类的话，身体却老老实实的扶好沙发背，臀部高高翘起。李赫宰手指伸进去插了两下，发现Omega湿的不行，甬道已经迫不及待的吸住他的手指，根本不需要再做什么前戏，李赫宰拉开裤链，扶着性器狠狠的插了进去。

“啊——”

李东海发出受不了刺激的尖叫声，李赫宰把李东海压在沙发上狠操，每次李赫宰挺入时，李东海都会微微抬腰迎合他的动作，可爱的要命。甬道里一处更小的入口已经开启，李赫宰的性器滑过那里时，李东海会发出控制不住的叫声，那是李东海的生殖腔，李赫宰将性器的头冠抵在那里顶弄。

“想要我操这里吗？你的生殖腔。”

“什么？不——”

李东海慌乱的摇头，就在李赫宰正准备再说点什么的时候，门口突然传来了敲门声：

“小海，你在里面吗？”

是金希澈。听见金希澈的声音，李东海身体猛地一缩，夹的李赫宰差点直接射出来，他突然起了坏心思，他退了出来，李东海又是一声轻哼，然后李赫宰架着李东海走到门口。已经被操的手脚发软的Omega根本无力反抗，房间的隔音效果一般，李东海也不敢发出什么声音，只能用恳求的眼神看着李赫宰。

“金先生，好久不见——”

本来以为房间没人，准备要走的金希澈又遇见了熟人，两个人就站在门口外的走廊上攀谈起来，房间里的两人能清楚的听到外面的对话。

李赫宰把李东海按在门上，任凭李东海怎样摇头，用多可怜的眼神看他，都没有心软，他抬起李东海的一条腿架在臂弯里，再一次不容抵抗的插了进去。不知道是因为害怕，还是因为羞耻，或许是兴奋？李东海的甬道又紧又热，还在微微发抖。

“你不就是想要这个吗？勾引我操你。”

李赫宰舔着李东海的耳蜗，用只有两个人才能听见的音量在李东海耳边说话，一边狠狠的顶入。李东海生理性的泪水流了满脸，他咬着自己的手腕强迫自己不发出声音，但李赫宰不会轻易就让李东海蒙混过去，他的性器顶在李东海生殖腔的入口。李东海拼命的摇头，然后李赫宰捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸侧过去贴在门上，这样李东海就能更清楚的听到门外的声音——他丈夫的声音。

李赫宰放缓了动作，慢慢插进李东海的生殖腔，那里缩的很紧，也更热，几乎是令人头皮发麻的快感，Omega的身体还在因为生殖腔被插入而颤抖，但李赫宰已经忍不住了，他握住李东海的腰猛力的操干起来。

李东海连咬着自己手腕的力气都没有了，他的丈夫就在一墙之隔的门外，而他在里面被第一次见面的陌生Alpha狠狠地操着生殖腔，现在已经无暇顾及更多了，浑身上下没有一点力气，全凭李赫宰的双手支撑着他的身体，生殖腔被操弄的快感让他失去理智，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，他不知道金希澈还在不在门外，只知道在这么强烈的刺激下他没办法控制自己不发出声音。

李赫宰几个大力顶弄，李东海尖叫着射出来的时候几乎意识全无，口水都顺着嘴角流了出来，他的身体里还在不断的抽搐，这让李赫宰舒爽至极，他用手指抹去李东海唇角的津液，一边做最后的冲刺。

“宝贝你被操的流口水了，你的丈夫知道了会怎么样？他会把你关在地下室吗？每天操的你站都站不起来，再也勾引不了别的Alpha——” 李赫宰快要成结了，“如果我标记你，你丈夫会知道的，你想让他知道吗？”

李东海一副神志不清的模样，根本无法回答李赫宰的问题，最后李赫宰还是在成结前从生殖腔退出来，射在了甬道里。李东海眼神中闪过一丝不易察觉的失望，但李赫宰还是发现了，他第一次感到惊讶。

当李东海再次有力气行动时，他靠在沙发上，当着李赫宰的面，试图将李赫宰留在他身体里的液体弄出来。李赫宰此时已经人模狗样的穿戴整齐，坐在一边欣赏李东海的动作。

“你好像希望我标记你，不怕你的丈夫知道吗？” 李赫宰想起他没有射在生殖腔时，李东海失望的眼神，感到有些好奇。

“没关系的，我们只是商业联姻。” 李东海对李赫宰笑，抬手摸了摸自己脖子后面的腺体。 “希澈哥会定期给我临时标记，但他更像是我的哥哥，我们从来没有做过。” 李东海说完又自顾自的摇了摇头，好像不知道自己为什么要解释这么多。

“你让我后悔了。” 李赫宰制止住李东海清理身体的动作， “你不知道我有多想标记你，所以补偿我一下吧。可以吗？”

李赫宰拿出一条手帕，就是之前李东海拿进来的那一条，他将手帕慢斯条理的塞进李东海的穴口，连同他之前射进去的精液一同封锁在李东海的身体里。李东海任凭李赫宰随意摆弄，完全没有制止的意思，红着脸，由李赫宰帮他将衣物穿好。

两个人先后回到了宴会上，虽然没有标记，但李东海已经沾染上了李赫宰的气味，关系足够亲密的人，比如说金希澈——李东海名义上的丈夫，还是能够发现的，金希澈显然发现了，但他只是问了几句，就像什么事都没发生过，再次搂上李东海的腰，如同一对真正的伴侣那样，时不时与周围的人交谈寒暄。 

宴会变得有趣起来，李赫宰的目光几乎一直黏在李东海的身上，偶尔有对视的片刻，李东海会若无其事移开目光，但Omega的身体里还埋着他的精液，每走一步都会提醒他在那个房间发生的事。哦，对了，他还是别人的丈夫，尽管只是名义上的，但这种不可言说背德的刺激感，还是使得李赫宰在接下来的时间里都处于一种微妙的兴奋之中，他不得不将外套脱下来挂在手臂上，遮掩他处于兴奋状态的器官。

宴会结束后，金希澈揽着李东海的肩膀正与人送别，Omega的笑容与宴会开始时没什么不同，李赫宰与朴正洙上前再次寒暄，气氛和谐融洽，他们一起离开宴会，就在即将分别走向各自的汽车之前，金希澈对李赫宰做出了邀请： 

“或许下周我们会办一个聚会，” 他意有所指， “我觉得你会有兴趣参加。”


	2. 我所知道最甜美的味道

【偷情警告】  
【少量的dirty talk】  
【口交描写】

“——这么说，你们已经结婚两年了？感情还这么好，这可真让人羡慕。”

这是一个只有七八个人的小型聚会，大家围着一张长方形的桌子坐成一圈，李东海跟金希澈挨在一起，听到有人这样说，像是要配合验证那人的说法，金希澈炫耀一般的亲在李东海的侧脸上，李东海笑着把金希澈推开，李赫宰看着对面Omega因为害羞而泛红的脸。

“是的，真让人羡慕。”

在这里除了主人之外李赫宰只认识自己的表哥，但这样几个年纪相仿又有才华的人聚在一起，很快就熟悉起来，也不会因为缺少话题而冷场。当他们说起在国外的见闻时，李赫宰有些遗憾的提起，自己前不久去了红海，却因为时间问题而没来得及好好游览，甚至连照片都没有拍上几张。

“这样吗？我也去过那里，我真的拍了很多很多照片，就在楼上，一会儿我可以带你去看看。”

李赫宰感觉到在餐桌下有什么东西在蹭着自己的小腿，不用特意去看，他知道那是什么，Omega在向他发出邀请。

“是的，小海真的非常喜欢拍照，不管到什么地方他都会拍很多照片，我们有个专门的房间来放他的作品和相机。”

“那我真的要去参观一下了。”

Omega没有因为他的应邀而收回脚踝，反而像是得到了什么准许，更大胆的上滑，贴着李赫宰的大腿内侧的肌肉磨蹭，然后他的小腿搭在李赫宰的膝盖上，脚掌终于移动到那个关键部位，用时轻时重的力道踩着那里。

“但其实他拍的很多风景照都能在网上搜到类似的，摆在一起我都看不出有什么区别。”

“不一样啦！” 李东海嗔怪的锤了金希澈一下，眼睛却是在与李赫宰对视 “自己拍的照片是有感情在里面的。”

对了，照片。李赫宰想起那张被设了密码锁定在私密相册里的照片，李东海的身体很软，所以他可以将那双漂亮的腿打开到一个足够大的角度，使后面的‘美景’不被遮挡，半条手帕还露在外面，上面沾着可疑的白色液体，这样的身体再配上李东海那张漂亮的、惨兮兮的脸，画面过于美不胜收了，于是在得到Omega的同意后，李赫宰将这一刻拍照留念。

李赫宰应付着桌面上的对话，他的心思已经转移到桌面之下了，明显的感觉到自己的器官已经起了反应，被餐桌对面的Omega踩在脚下肆意挑逗，好在餐桌的衬布很长，可以将腰部以下的部位全部遮挡在不透明的布料后面，如果不是特意弯腰去看的话，不会有人知道这张餐桌下面正发生着什么。

李赫宰有足够的理由相信，这张桌布是李东海特意挑选的，都是设计好的，确保在他这样做时不会有其他人发现，表面上正在和他的Alpha秀恩爱的Omega，私底下却光着脚踩着另一个Alpha阴茎挑逗。但李赫宰真的是爱死这样的李东海了，以至于他不得不吃了好多辛辣的食物，来给自己因为兴奋而急促起来的呼吸找一个借口。

——

金希澈所言非虚，这房间里真的有很多似曾相识的风景照，李东海有些雀跃地向他介绍这些照片拍摄时的故事和他当时的心情，李赫宰意识到李东海是真的喜欢摄影，喜欢这些照片，说这些照片时他的眼睛里全是神采飞扬，李赫宰都快忘了自己上来的原本目的，不想去打断，他喜欢看着这样的李东海。

“我房间里还有几张拍的很好的照片——” 还是李东海先察觉到李赫宰的目光，他有些脸红 “我带你去看。”

李赫宰又闻到了那酸甜的草莓味。真有趣，Omega能在大庭广众下面不改色的勾引自己，却又能因为一个露骨的邀请而脸红。

李东海的房间布置的温馨简洁，李赫宰发现这件卧室真的只有一个人的生活痕迹时，他的心里面产生了一种微妙的满足感。Omega站在李赫宰的面前，他穿着黑色的卫衣和宽松的运动裤，略微有些长的头发蓬松而柔顺，然后他的表情开始变得局促，他开口：

“李先生，可不可以请您把那张照片删掉。” Omega将一侧的头发拢到耳后——用带着婚戒的那只手。 “我不想让我的丈夫知道。”

他并不是真的要删掉那张照片，李赫宰几乎在瞬间就明白了李东海的意图，他们两个在这事上好像有着天生的默契。李东海非常善于利用自己已婚Omega的身份，在这方面带给对方最大程度上的心里刺激，背德的快感，并且他也享受其中。

现在这个漂亮的Omega想要上演一出无耻Alpha利用手中艳照威胁一时失足的已婚Omega的戏码，他当然乐于配合。手指点击滑动，那张照片出现在屏幕上，看到照片Omega的脸更红了，他抬起手像是想要去拿李赫宰的手机，但伸到一半又把手收了回来。

“就是这张照片，请您把它删掉可以吗？求您了。”

“你要怎么求我？” 手机关掉屏幕，李赫宰后退两步双腿叉开坐到床边，某种暗示的意味已经非常明显。房门关的严实，不然站在走廊上就能因为这两种交融在一起的、浓烈的信息素的味道而判断出房间里正在发生什么。

“只要您别让他知道，我愿意做任何事。” 李东海一幅泫然欲泣的表情，好像李赫宰真的是那种会霸占良家妇女的乡绅恶霸类人物，Omega自觉地跪到李赫宰双腿中间，低头用牙齿叼住李赫宰皮带扣费力地将它打开，然后是裤扣、拉链。

不是能简单完成的动作，李东海却全程没有用手，这几乎不是一个暗示了，李赫宰抽出腰带将李东海的双手绑到了身后，然后开始尽责的扮演起这个角色。

“这么怕他知道当初还敢勾引我？” 外裤连同内裤一起脱下来扔到一边，李赫宰握着李东海的下巴，另一只手抓着早已兴致高昂的性器在李东海的脸颊上拍打，已经渗出前液的头冠抹过李东海的嘴唇，Omega的眼角发红，睫毛微微颤抖。

“不、我没唔——” 辩解的话说了一半就被打断，粗大的性器顶进嘴里，李东海配合的张开嘴开始吮吸。虽然这与他为自己设定的‘人设’不符，但李东海有必要为Alpha带来一次满意的体验。

在李赫宰的注视下，Omega卖力的舔弄着嘴里的性器，他会用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，尽可能深的含进去，做出吞咽的动作，感到呼吸时困难才会吐出来，得到足够的氧气后再进行下一次动作。来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角溢出，隐没在衣领里。李赫宰将自己抽出来，性器在李东海的面前移动，双手被缚的可怜Omega只能探出舌尖去追逐李赫宰的动作，直到Alpha停止他恶意的逗弄。

李东海的全身上下没有一处是不符合李赫宰审美的，对于Omega来说很难得，李东海身上有薄薄的肌肉，李赫宰记得他的手指抚摸过时，感受到的细腻的、光滑的、有弹性的极佳手感。他的身体很漂亮，但最美的还是他的眼睛，那样干净、纯粹不含杂质，让人想起清晨山谷里青草上凝结的露水。所以，当李东海跪在面前含着他的性器，再用这样一双眼睛看着他的时候，李赫宰的理智在上升，然后在半空中炸成烟花。

把李东海拖上床的动作几乎是粗暴的，李东海发出小小的惊呼声，然后就被侵略了口腔里的每一寸，亲吻太过火热漫长，结束时李东海几乎像溺水获救后一样喘息，他的T恤被李赫宰卷起来，李东海乖乖咬住T恤下摆，方便李赫宰抚摸亲吻他的胸膛。

“嗯——”

李赫宰揉搓起李东海的乳尖时，Omega发出了难耐的声音，那是他的敏感点，李赫宰毫不吝啬的继续刺激那里，看着那两点挺立起来，颜色变得艳红，Omega已经并起双腿开始相互摩擦，不自觉地扭动着腰部。李赫宰手伸进运动裤里摸了一把，发现隔着内裤都能感受到湿意。

“你湿透了。” 李赫宰把李东海下半身剥光，插进去两根手指动了动，Omega下意识的抬起腰配合他的动作。 “就这么想挨操？”

不知道是真的害羞还是为了情趣，李赫宰看见李东海摇头，这给了他继续恶劣行径的理由，他的手指开始模仿性交的动作，用了些力道敲击在李东海的G点上，然后他把手指抽了出来，满意地看着李东海因为这种落差感，几乎要哭出来的表情。

“想要我进来吗？你得求我。” 李赫宰拉开李东海的双腿，性器顶在入口摩擦，就是不肯给他一个痛快。

“求你。”

“用敬语。”

“求您了，进来。”

剧本已经被抛到脑后，李东海裸露的皮肤已经变成艳丽的深粉色，李赫宰认为就算他现在让李东海叫爸爸，Omega也会毫不犹豫的照做。但那入口滑腻的感觉太过诱人，李赫宰不想再继续相互折磨了，扶着李东海的腰顶了进去。

随着李赫宰不断顶弄的动作，李东海嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，甬道紧致滑腻，李赫宰感觉到李东海生殖腔的入口已经开启，他蹭过那里时李东海会表现的有些害怕，但是他知道在他操那里时，李东海会发出怎样的哭泣一般的声音，他有些迫不及待了。

身体被反转过去，李东海的双手还被李赫宰的腰带绑在背后，所以现在他只能用肩膀和膝盖撑起自己的身体，脸埋在松软的床铺中。随着李赫宰逐渐增加的力道和频率，支撑的动作变得越来越有难度。直到李赫宰操进了他的生殖腔，他彻底失去了所有力气瘫软下去，像个被玩坏的性爱娃娃，除了哭喊着呻吟以外再做不出别的动作。

李赫宰狠狠地操弄着Omega的生殖腔，但他还觉得不够，李赫宰抓着李东海的头发强迫他抬起上半身，扣住李东海的肩膀，解开身后的腰带，然后拉着李东海的手按在他的小腹上，李赫宰的每次顶入都能隔着皮肉戳在李东海的手掌上。

“别这样，会坏的、会坏的——” 这种身体几乎要被刺穿的感觉让李东海觉得害怕，但他真的要爽的晕过去了，生理性的泪水早就流了满脸，他摇着头尖叫。

“你的Alpha能操得你这么爽吗？”

“不、不能，只有你。” Omega知道怎么回答才能让自己得到更多甜头，从某种程度上来说这是句实话，但在这种情境下显然就有了别的意思，李赫宰的虚荣心得到满足，李东海也得到了他应得的奖励。凶狠的冲刺后李赫宰成结卡在李东海的生殖腔里，用精液把那里填的满满的，两个人终于都得到了他们各自想要的。被高潮的快感冲刷着，李东海不知道自己过了多久才拾回自己的意识。

激烈的性爱令人疲惫，李赫宰坐在床边看着李东海的侧脸，Omega还瘫软在床上。按他们的关系来说，今天应该到此为止了，但是——李赫宰把李东海捞过来接吻，Omega真是太甜了，像玻璃罐里装的草莓酱，他想，他爱上了这个味道。

“其实——那张照片你可以留着。”

——

朴正洙非要李赫宰开车，回程的路上朴正洙就倚在副驾驶的座位上，一副没骨头的样子，在等红绿灯时，李赫宰不经意间看见了隐藏在朴正洙衣领下的牙印——新鲜的牙印。

看来不止我自己找到了乐子。李赫宰想，他转过头问朴正洙：“他们会离婚吗？”

而朴正洙明白他在说什么。“会的，他们会离婚。”


	3. 愉悦之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【夫目前犯】（其实并没有真的看到）  
> 【dirty talk】

这是李赫宰出国前最喜欢的酒吧，曾经他喜欢这里的暧昧的气氛、昏暗的灯光以及驻唱歌手对音乐的良好品味。如果想要一夜或是几夜露水情缘，这里的确是个寻找目标的好地方。不过这次重回故地，李赫宰并没有什么猎艳的计划，只是单纯的来见几个老朋友。

旧时的朋友几乎都已成家，当李赫宰听到这个问题的时，脑中最先想起的是有着鹿眼和酸甜草莓味的Omega，他就知道他从李东海身上想得到不仅是几次合拍的性爱，他想要更多。

“我想我已经找到想要的，只是需要等待。”他将酒水饮尽，酒液气泡在舌间破裂 “但我有足够的耐心。”

结束的时候已经是凌晨时分，李赫宰离开卡座，他没想到会在这遇见金希澈，也没想到会看见金希澈的另外一面。

风趣、礼貌、点到即止以及角度恰到好处的笑容，这是金希澈对外展示的形象，就像——就像他的表哥朴正洙那样，但显然在足够熟悉的人面前，就不需要再费力去维持表象。

金希澈因为输掉游戏，在起哄声中大笑着喝酒。就在李赫宰犹豫要不要上前问候的时候，金希澈发现了他。从金希澈身上的酒味和有些含糊的话语可以看得出，这个游戏已经进行了有段时间，足够令运气不佳的Alpha喝醉了。

如果说在酒吧遇到金希澈只是一个巧合，那么李赫宰主动提出送喝醉的金希澈回家的行为，绝对称得上是有意为之。

喝醉酒的金希澈是个真正的大麻烦，李赫宰终于明白当他主动提出送金希澈回家时，其他人松了口气的表情是因为什么。在第无数次阻止金希澈边唱着走调的歌，边把上半身伸出车窗外和其他一些更让人头痛的行为之后，李赫宰把车停在路边，认真的考虑是不是可以就近找个酒店把他放下，或许可以更过分一点，周围都是草坪，睡上一觉也不会有事？

“呀！小子，我认得你，就是你这个家伙睡了我的Omega——”靠在车窗上像是睡着了的金希澈，突然诈尸一样坐起来双手拉住李赫宰的领子。 “把你表哥赔给我，这事就算了，知道了吗？”

好吧，就看在李东海和朴正洙的份上。李赫宰真的怀疑这个家伙是不是在装醉，如果不是朴正洙刚好出差，他会立刻给他打电话，让他带走这个麻烦精。

最终金希澈被扔到了后座，并且启动了婴儿锁，李赫宰真心实意地感谢发明这个功能的人。

终于到达目的地，幸好他来过这里。连家都不记得在哪的金希澈，李赫宰不认为他还能记得门锁密码。按响门铃，过了一会才听到下楼的脚步声，门锁开启，当他看到睡眼朦胧的Omega的时候，忽然觉得今天的一切麻烦都是值得的。

“希澈哥，你怎么——李先生？！”

Omega还带着几分刚睡醒的茫然，他对Alpha的突然造访表现出了十足的惊讶。

李东海有些手忙脚乱地和他扶金希澈到客厅的沙发上，这家伙瞬间就靠在沙发背上睡着了，他们也坐在两边。今天的Omega也很不一样，平时的李东海像是节日里精美包装的礼盒，今天终于打开了彩色的玻璃纸，才发现里面裹着一颗草莓味的软糖。

Omega穿着奶白色的睡袍，材质看上去很顺滑，长度在膝盖之上，没有纽扣，只凭腰间一根带子松垮的系着，在下摆的缝隙间可以看见Omega大腿浅蜂蜜色的皮肤。李赫宰已经完全改变了想法，送金希澈回家是今天他做出的最正确的决定。

李东海正想开口说些什么，然后他注意到李赫宰的目光，这才意识到自己还穿着睡衣，或许他应该去披件外套。

“能帮我倒杯水吗？我有些口渴。”

“当然”Omega站起来 “抱歉照顾不周。”

开放式厨房就在沙发的后面，在李东海拿起水杯的时候，李赫宰跟过去，从身后搂住Omega的腰。睡衣的手感跟看上去一样柔滑，胸膛紧贴脊背，他用鼻子去蹭Omega的头发，咬他的耳朵，最后鼻尖抵在后颈的腺体处，感受那里的气味。

“我很想你。”

Omega被吓到了，抬头看了一眼。从这里能看到金希澈的发旋，脑袋斜靠在沙发背上，显然还没有醒。Omega松了口气，握住李赫宰环在他腰间的手腕，试图将他们拿开。

“赫宰你不要这样——”

李东海声音很小，他推拒着，但Omega的力量天生无法与Alpha抗衡。顺着睡衣下摆摸进去，满意于指尖接触到的皮肤手感。他开始在李东海身上点火，他的手骨节分明，带着夏夜燥热的温度，顺着胸肌、腹肌、肋骨一点一点往下摸，大腿外侧肌肉的弹性很好，但内侧的皮肤更细嫩，李赫宰舍不得把手从这里移开。

身体往前，进一步缩小了李东海的活动范围，将Omega禁锢在自己与台面的狭小空隙，李赫宰贴在李东海的耳边说话。

“问都不问一句就开门，你不怕是陌生人？” 这是个问句，但李赫宰没想要到听李东海的回答，因为他的手指已经伸进Omega的嘴里捉住了他的舌头。

“漂亮的睡衣——你在故意勾引每个进来的人操你。你想这样吗？”

李赫宰的话没有任何道理，这里安保系统非常完善，陌生人根本没有机会出现在他的家门口，Omega想要反驳，但想象力是可怕的。内裤拉到膝盖，李赫宰在穴口摸了一把，手指就粘上不少晶莹的蜜液。Omega这就已经湿了，他在摇头，小声的呜咽，显然他不想吵醒距离他不到一米的丈夫。

李赫宰把手指插进去，立刻被湿热的内壁裹住，他对Omega敏感点的位置太熟悉了，甚至能预想到自己的每一个动作将会引起Omega的什么反应。 灵活的勾弄内壁，或者刺激敏感点，指尖在生殖腔入口周围划过时，李东海全身都在抖。

Omega的腰已经软了，上半身被李赫宰按在流理台上——他离金希澈太近了，能闻到金希澈身上的酒味，甚至能碰到金希澈的发梢，虽然不是真正的情侣，但也是亲近朋友，更像是兄弟，李东海完全不期待自己被操的时候被金希澈看见，这太羞耻了。

但追逐快乐是生物的本能，李东海泛红的皮肤在暖黄灯光下，映成水蜜桃一样的色泽，他的身体甜蜜的咬住李赫宰的手指。

“你知道吗，一会你的丈夫醒了，我会当着他的面操你。” 

李赫宰手指开始模仿性交的动作，并不温柔的去顶弄Omega的腺体和生殖腔。

“就在沙发上，你的柔韧性很好，我会把你的腿拉开，让他看看你流了多少水。然后我会狠狠的操你，你忍不住的对吗？你会叫出来，你会求我，让我给你更多。”

这些糟糕的话语一字不漏的钻进李东海的耳朵，身体上和心理上的刺激在同时折磨着他，李东海扭着腰，但躲不开在身体里作恶的手指，勃起的性器也被Alpha握在手里揉弄。他要疯了。

“最后我会插进你的生殖腔，把你操到高潮，你会射到自己身上，也许脸上也有，那个时候你会把我咬的非常紧，我会卡在你的生殖腔里成结，用精液把那里灌满，到时候他就会知道你是个多么淫荡的Omega——”

“嗯——”

李东海呜咽了一声，忽然整个身体都软了。李赫宰没想到Omega竟然就这样高潮了，射在他的手里，内壁也在不规律的收缩，手指拔出来，爱液就顺着大腿滴落到地板上，如果不是有李赫宰撑着他，现在李东海一定已经瘫在地板上。

“李东海你可真是——”

惊讶之余一时间竟没找到合适的形容词，或者是他根本没在思考，李赫宰现在只想狠狠地操这个Omega。

“赫宰——去我房间 ”

还处于高潮余韵中的Omega没有任何力气，双手环住李赫宰的肩膀，把自己整个埋进Alpha的怀里，清酒味的信息素包裹了他，让他无比安心。这只能算个开胃菜，况且Alpha还没得到满足，不过他们还有一整夜的时间。

“不，我们不去。”

Omega疑惑的抬头，李赫宰扶着李东海的下巴吻住了他，当这个吻结束的时候，李赫宰抱起李东海，把他带到沙发旁，然后放在沙发上，就在金希澈的身旁。

“这些话真的让你很兴奋，不想试试么？”

李赫宰食指抵在Omega的嘴唇上，阻止了李东海接下来可能要说话或者是摇头的行为，一根手指不会有这么大力量，能将Omega推到在金希澈的身上，但它就是做到了。金希澈的眉头皱着，显然两个人浓烈的信息素已经让他睡的不安宁，但他醉的太厉害，李东海倚在他的肩膀上也没能让他醒过来。

Omega的下半身被各种液体弄得一塌糊涂，睡衣凌乱的搭在身上，起不到任何遮挡的作用，内裤早就不知所踪，但没人会把注意力分散在那东西上面。李赫宰的衣服还整齐的穿在身上，他也没有要把它们脱掉的意思，只将腰带放松，拉开裤链。

单膝跪上沙发，把李东海的双腿拉开环在腰间。Omega的身体热的吓人，性器抵在入口处浅浅戳刺，李赫宰看着Omega的眼睛，如果李东海有任何拒绝的意思，他会立刻带着他到楼上房间，但是没有——

或许有害怕、羞耻，但他的眼睛里装满了期待和兴奋，李东海咬着下唇，李赫宰能感觉到Omega热切的呼吸和颤抖。所以不用再犹豫，李赫宰握着李东海的大腿将性器没入他的身体。

温暖、潮湿、紧致的包裹和所有敏感点被抚慰摩擦，让两个人同时得到快感。一开始的动作是慢的，整根拔出，再推入，能让李东海清晰地感觉到李赫宰性器上每一条跳动的血管和经脉，湿润的甬道被撑得又满又胀，李东海攥紧身下的沙发套，另一只手抓着李赫宰的手腕，每次顶入他都会在上面留下弧形的指甲印。

“赫宰，我——”

虽然每次都能顶到足够深的位置，但这太慢了，Omega的身体里涌出更多渴望。李东海侧头看了一眼，确认金希澈没有要醒来的迹象，稍稍放心，李东海想用大脑中为数不多还能思考的部分，拼凑几句好听的话，但是他刚小声叫出李赫宰的名字，就被打断了。

李赫宰知道李东海想要什么，他乐意去满足Omega的愿望。猝不及防被插入生殖腔，Omega尖叫声的后半部分被他自己捂在嘴里，李东海死死地捂住嘴，尽可能的让自己在李赫宰突然激烈起来的顶弄动作中不发出声音，这真的太难了。

沙发也随着李赫宰的动作摇晃，更不用说挨着李东海的金希澈。李赫宰真的把他说的每一句话都付诸实践，除了金希澈没醒这一点。但这种摇晃的程度，李东海非常担心金希澈会随时醒来，担心的想法在他身体上体现的更加明显，他的穴口甬道内壁都在收缩，他真的把李赫宰咬的很紧。

在紧张、兴奋、羞耻、害怕等等多种情绪交杂中，在最敏感柔嫩的生殖腔被持续强力的操弄下，李东海得到了一次灵魂几乎都在颤抖的高潮。他没射到自己脸上，但是睡衣的下摆完全被他自己的精液弄湿了，体内在不规律的痉挛，然后李东海感觉到性器在身体里成结，完成他之前所听到的最后一步，李赫宰用精液灌满了他的生殖腔。

感谢酒吧里的波本，和那些无聊的小游戏。看了一眼倒在沙发上沉睡的金希澈，李赫宰抱起他已经快要融化掉的草莓软糖，这是个令人愉悦的夜晚，他会享受接下来的每一刻。

————————

金希澈是在自己房间里醒来的，宿醉让他有些头痛。时间是中午，他看了一眼，自己身上穿的是睡衣，但他对此没有印象，他对昨晚的记忆停留在那个酒吧，好像遇见一个熟人？但完全不记得自己是怎样回到家里的。

走出房间，发现家里只有他自己，李东海不见了。厨房好像被打扫过，沙发也被换了新的布罩，金希澈怀疑是不是昨晚自己吐在上面了，沙发上放着一份文件，他走过去拿起来，那是一份已经签了字的离婚协议。

End


End file.
